


Assassination Chatroom

by Dr_J33



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: April Fools 2019, F/M, Memes, chatfic, it’s just a prank bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: Isogai makes a chatroom and all hell breaks lose.You know the drill this is going to be awful.





	Assassination Chatroom

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody loved my Hero Academia chatfics so I figured I’d take the concept and apply it to my favorite anime. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Isogai Yuuma created the chat ******

********

********

**Isogai Yuuma Added 26 people to the chat. ******

********

********

Isogai: Hey guys, I made a group chat here so we can coordinate our attempts to kill Korosensei better. 

Maehara: Isogai, I know you made this with the best of intentions but.... we all know this is going to dissolve into a meme filled hellscape.

Isogai: You never know.

**Mimura sent 10 images to the chat. ******

********

********

Mimura: Too late.

**Maehara set Mimua’s name to Memeura. ******

********

********

Memeura: This is the best thing I’ve ever been called I’ll be honest. 

Nagisa: Well we can definitely use this....

Kayano: Yeah totally. But first.

**Kayano set Nagisa’s name to Smol but Deadly ******

********

********

**Smol but Deadly set Kayano’s name to LittleGreen ******

********

********

**Karma set his same to Satan ******

********

********

**Satan set Manami’s name to Poison. ******

********

********

Poison: I like it Karma. 

Satan: I thought you would. 

Okajima: Not to be a Korosensei here but JUST KISS ALREADY

Maehara: Don’t kiss, in fact don’t produce offspring together please. That would be terrifying. 

Satan: Just for that comment I’m going to marry Manami and have 20 children. 

LittleGreen: Somebody help, Manami just passed out after reading that. 

**Kataoka set her name to BetterAriel ******

********

********

**Okano set her name to Parkour ******

********

********

**Yada set Kimura’s name to Fastboi ******

********

********

**Rio set Yada’s name to BitchSensei2 ******

********

********

BitchSensei2: Why, why did you do this?

Terasaka: If you set my name to anything I will hurt you. 

Yoshida: Same.

**Sugino set Kanzaki’s name to MLG Pro. ******

********

********

MLG Pro: Sugino I love this name and all BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY GAMING HABITS!?

Sugino: Sensei told me?

**Fastboi set Sugino’s name to Sportsball ******

********

********

**BitchSensei2 set Okajima’s name to Better Mineta ******

********

********

Better Mineta: I’ll take it. 

BetterAriel: Oh god my name matches his.

Better Mineta: *Eyebrow waggle*

BetterAriel: How do I delete someone else’s message?

**Maehara set Isogai’s name to Is A Guy ******

********

********

**Is A Guy set Maehara’s name to ForeverAlone ******

********

********

ForeverAlone: Not cool dude....

Parkour: Yeah he’s not going to be alone forever. Just most of his life.

ForeverAlone: Thanks. 

ForeverAlone: Wait no scratch that. 

**Hayami set her name to TsundereSniper ******

********

********

**Chiba set his name to AdultGameProtagonist ******

********

********

**Rio set her name to Blondie ******

********

********

**Kurahashi set her name to BuggingU ******

********

********

**Takebayashi set his name to Glasses ******

********

********

**Sugaya set his name to JapanesePicasso. ******

********

********

**Fuwa set her name to 4thWall ******

********

********

Satan: Well that’s everyone important.

Terasaka: I hate you, I hate you so much...

ForeverAlone: So assassination idea, we tape a bunch of anti sensei knives to a truck and run him over with it.

Parkour: He could easily dodge that.

ForeverAlone: Not if the road is made of glue.

TsundereSniper: Nothing about this makes sense....

ForeverAlone: It made more sense in my head.

Smol but Deadly: We haven’t actually tried too many assassinations with vehicles. Maybe it’s something to look into. 

Smol but Deadly: Vehicles I mean not Maehara’s plan. 

SportsBall: We should use a Segway.

MLG Pro: Why?

SportsBall: Because there’s no way more embarrassing to die than a segway related death,

Blondie: My father died in a Segway accident you jerk.

Memeura: Lol.

Satan: He actually said Lol. Congrats Mimura, you are banned from class.

Better Mineta: BEGONE THOT

BitchSensei2: Thot is an offensive term that demeans women.

Better Mineta: BEGONE PERSON

LittleGreen: Nagisa are we still on for Sunday?

LittleGreen: Crap That was supposed to be a private message.

Blondie: 0w0 wats this.

Smol but Deadly: Studying together at her house on Sunday. Not what you were thinking. 

Satan: You sure you aren’t secretly dating?

BetterAriel: No, the only secret couple is me and Isogai. 

BetterAriel: Why did I type that? 

BitchSensei2: OH MY GOD YOU BETTER GIVE ME THE DETAILS

BuggingU: Ditto!

FastBoi: Oh my.

Hara: You aren’t the only one. I caught Chiba and Hayami holding hands.

AdultGameProtagonist: We aren’t secret. We’re just quiet.

ForeverAlone: Is there a third couple I should know about?

Fastboi: Sugino you and Kanzaki have been spending a lot of time together recently. 

MLGPro: Oh no, he’s like a brother to me. 

SportsBall: Oh.

BlondiE: SWEET HOME ALABAMA.

Smol but Deadly: Perhaps we could use these couples to distract sensei... 

LittleGreen: That’s actually a really good idea Nagisa.

Smol but Deadly: Thanks. 

Poison: I’m awake again. Oh my....

Itona: This is idiotic and I refuse to have any part in this. 

JapanesePicasso: So I had a thought. That god of death guy had a gun built into his hand right?

Smol but Deadly: Yeah....

JapanesePicasso: He could literally fingergun people to death.

Itona: Holy Shit.

——-

Nagisa and Kayano walked around the school building looking confused.

“Where are they?”

As they were walking they passed by Chiba, Mimura, And Kataoka.

“Have you seen our phones?” Kataoka Asked 

“We’re actually looking for our phones too...” Said Nagisa.

“Hm....”

“Wait, anyone hear that?” Chiba Asked.

“.... it sounds like.... typing.” Kayano Added.”it’s coming from the supply closet”

They approached the supply closet and threw the door open. Inside Korosensei sat holding several phones in his tentacles.several more phones laid in a pile next to him.

“Nuruhuhu....” he chuckled as he typed.

“Hey!”

Korosensei looked up startled.

“Hello students?”

Nagisa noticed his phone and snatched it out of Korosensei’s grasp.

“.... I don’t remember this chat....”

One by one the rest of them grabbed their phones from korosensei.

“LITTLE GREEN!?”

“MEMEURA!?.... I actually really like that.”

“did you seriously just make a group chat?” Chiba Asked 

Korosensei awkwardly looked around. 

“Well I uh...”

He then blasted off at Mach 20, the students chasing after him with their anti-senses weapons.

“JUST LET ME LIVE MY FANTASIES!”

“GET BACK HERE PHONE THIEF!” Yelled Nagisa.

“I’LL SHOW YOU LITTLE GREEN!” Added Kayano

“HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT ME AND ISOGAI!?”

Everyone froze, sensei included and stared at Kataoka.

“.... why did I say that?”

**Author's Note:**

> APRIL FOOLS
> 
> Just a goof to celebrate the holiday. Don’t expect this to become a full fledged story.
> 
> It’s a better prank than Gamestop’s anyways.
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
